


Łgarz

by sssandera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Toxic Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zdanie "...i żyli długo i szczęśliwie" włóżmy pomiędzy bajki. / Dark!Harry, sponiewierany Draco i kot, który rozumie najwięcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łgarz

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała **Łania** (użytkowniczka forum Mirriel).

  
_— Myślisz, że kiedyś zapomnę? Hermiona, Ron, Remus, Tonks… Nawet McGonagall. Wszyscy martwi._  
_— Nie zapomnisz, Harry._  
_— Mówią, że czas leczy rany._  
_— Ludzie to kłamcy._

  
_***_

  
**Jesień**

  
Szczelnie zamknięte okna z tłustymi śladami na niegdyś nieskazitelnej tafli.

  
Fajansowy talerz z wzorami przetartymi twoimi palcami.

  
Wełniany golf niedbale przewieszony przez oparcie bujanego fotela.

 

Obity w twardą skórę egzemplarz książki, której wersety recytowałeś zamiast mojego imienia.

  
***

  
_Wiem, kiedy się zbliżasz, bo Inez zawsze robi się niespokojna, jakby podświadomie przeczuwała, że nadchodzisz, niosąc ze sobą kolejną dawkę napięcia. Parska wtedy wściekle, a kiedy układa łebek na moich kolanach, jej wąsy drgają niebezpiecznie._

  
_Przekręcasz klucz w zamku, wchodzisz do środka i ściągasz buty razem ze skarpetkami. Przez ułamek sekundy badasz palcami fakturę dywanu, zanim udajesz się do kuchni._  
_Wąsy Inez poruszają się coraz szybciej._

  
_Wchodzisz do salonu, trzymając w dłoniach swój ulubiony talerz, po brzegi wypełniony czekoladowymi ciasteczkami._

  
_Nigdy nie rozumiałem twojego sentymentu do tej głupiej porcelany._

  
_Witasz mnie krótkim skinięciem, oblizujesz palce i podchodzisz do okna. Sprawdzasz, czy zgodnie z obietnicą zamontowałem karmnik. Kiedy go dostrzegasz, malujesz na szybie uśmieszek i odwracasz się w moją stronę._

  
_Inez już wie._

  
_Zauważasz, że jedna śrubka jest niedokręcona. Twój głos zostaje stłumiony przez gruby sweter, ale mimo to polecenie wciąż brzmi wyraźnie. „Napraw”._

  
_Marszczę brwi i otwieram usta, by odpowiedzieć. Wtedy jednak sięgasz po tę przeklętą książkę, a ja mam pewność, że na moje słowa odpowiedziałbyś tak, jak zawsze._

  
_Gracze siedzieli tyłem na miotłach i odbijali pęcherz witkami*._

  
_Nie ukrywam, że mi to przeszkadza._

  
***

  
Mówiłeś, że jesień wyzwala w tobie dobroć.

  
Kłamałeś.

  
***

  
**Zima**

  
Zaparowane lustro i samotna kropla przedzierająca się przez połacie pary.

  
Puchowy ręcznik niezdarnie rozwieszony na kaloryferze.

  
Trójkolorowa pasta rozmazana na kancie lśniącej umywalki.

  
Purpurowa szczoteczka do zębów uderzająca o kafelki.

  
***

  
_Nigdy nie raczyłeś pukać._

  
_Oblewam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, kiedy wychodzę spod prysznica i widzę twoje szmaragdowe oko odbijające się w zaparowanej tafli lustra. Nieudolnie próbuję okryć swoją nagość, w odpowiedzi na co obdarzasz mnie jedynie pogardliwym półuśmieszkiem._

  
_Rysujesz palcem po szkle, kiedy się ubieram. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby w ogóle mnie tam nie było. Jakbym nie istniał, był puchem, kurzem, duchem. Tym, czym zawsze chciałeś bym dla ciebie był. Tym, czym w końcu się stałem._

  
_Chciałbym udawać, że mi to nie przeszkadza._

  
_Rzucasz się na mnie w chwili, gdy łapię w dłoń szczoteczkę. Przypierasz do ściany, a ja w desperackim geście zaciskam palce na krawędzi umywalki. Ściskam tak mocno, aż bieleją mi kłykcie, aż moja skóra staje się transparentna, tak przezroczysta, tak cienka, tak krucha, jak ja się staję, zakleszczony pomiędzy twoimi ramionami._

  
_Kiedy brutalnie obcałowujesz moją szyję, rozluźniam palce i poddaję się twojej pieszczocie. Pozwalam, byś robił ze mną, co chcesz. Pozwalam, byś miał mnie, kiedy chcesz, jak chcesz i gdzie chcesz._

  
***

  
Mówiłeś, że zima cię uspokaja.

  
Kłamałeś.

  
***

  
**Wiosna**

  
Szklany wazon z wyschniętymi, białymi różami.

  
Butelka wykwintnego wina z pooraną etykietą.

  
Krwistoczerwona plama na śnieżnobiałym obrusie.

  
Kłębek sierści obok lewej nogi krzesła.

  
***

  
_Kiedy wychodzę z łazienki, nie ma cię już w domu. Słońce zakrada się do sypialni, wpełza pomiędzy skotłowaną pościel, której, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, nie poprawiłeś przed wyjściem do pracy._

  
_Przygotowuję kolację przez całe popołudnie. Inez plącze się pod moimi nogami, trąca łebkiem o moje kostki, a od czasu do czasu prycha sfrustrowana. Wie._

  
_Przygotowuję zastawę, nakrywam stół, a później wpatruję się w cienie pustym wzrokiem. Ostatnie promienie słońca kładą się na białych ścianach, a kiedy całkowicie znikają, zastanawiam się, czy ja kiedyś też zniknę w ten sposób z twojego życia. Szybko, niezauważalnie i bezboleśnie._

  
_Na twój widok Inez układa się pod moim krzesłem. Pytasz, czy dziś jest jakaś specjalna okazja. Zaprzeczam z czystej uprzejmości, choć przecież uprzejmość nie istnieje w naszym domu._

  
_Twoim i moim, bo już nie jest nasz._

  
_Muskasz palcem płatek róży i prawie udaje ci się uśmiechnąć. Kiedy Pinot Noir powoli spływa po ściankach twojego kieliszka, coraz bliżej ci do radości. Jednak gdy podaję ci owoce morza, jedynie udajesz szczęśliwego. Nie rozmawiamy._

  
_Wychodzisz z pokoju, kiedy rozlega się dzwonek. Słyszę, jak popychasz ją na ścianę. Wyobrażam sobie, jak opadają z was ubrania, a ty pożerasz ją wzrokiem. Patrzysz tak, jak nigdy nie patrzyłeś na mnie. Nie muszę was widzieć, by wiedzieć._

  
_Powoli niszczę etykietę twojego ulubionego wina, jakby każde przeciągnięcie paznokcia mogło cię dogłębnie zranić. Z każdym jej jękiem mocniej dociskam palec do szkła, aż w końcu opuszek zaczyna krwawić. Kiedy wykrzykuje twoje imię, zaczynam nalewać trunek do kieliszka i kończę dopiero, gdy jej głos cichnie. Wino rozlewa się na obrus._

  
_Kiedy za godzinę powtarzacie wszystko od początku, udaję, że mi to nie przeszkadza._

  
***

  
Mówiłeś, że wiosną twoje uczucia ożywają.

  
Kłamałeś.

  
***

  
**Lato**

  
Trzaskające drzwiczki starej, obdartej szafki.

  
Niepoprawiona kremowa pościel przesiąknięta twoim zapachem.

  
Brzęcząca w uszach cisza, tak obca i dotąd nieznana.

  
Wydeptany dywan w miejscu, gdzie zapadły najważniejsze decyzje.

  
***

  
_Trzaskasz drzwiczkami szafki, choć ja od początku rozmowy staram się zachować spokój. Uważnie śledzę cię wzrokiem. Twoje ręce drżą delikatnie, kiedy poprawiasz pościel. Opieram się o framugę i mrużę oczy._

  
_Kiedyś powiedziałbym, że to twój blask mnie onieśmiela i zaśmialibyśmy się razem._

  
_Teraz nie śmieje się nikt._

  
_Podskakujesz, kiedy brutalnie popycham cię na ścianę. Przyciskam chłodne drewno do twojej miękkiej szyi, a ty w mgnieniu oka zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zabawa dobiegła końca. Oddychamy ciężko, w zupełnie innym rytmie._

  
_Kiedyś działaliśmy jak jeden organizm, pamiętasz?_

  
_Opieram się o twoje spięte ciało, po raz pierwszy czując, że mam władzę. Z każdym uderzeniem serca koniec różdżki wbija się coraz głębiej w twoje gardło, aż w końcu zaczynasz śmierdzieć strachem i niepewnością._

  
_Twój lęk i moja radość rosną wprost proporcjonalnie, a jednak po kilku minutach opieram brodę o twoje ramię i nie potrafię wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa._

  
_Odsuwam się na chwiejnych nogach i z niewielkiej odległości wpatruję się w twój kark. Kiedy powoli się odwracasz, zaciskam dłonie w pięści. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują, jest w nich tyle pasji, co za pierwszym razem._

  
_Robię krok w tył i osuwam się na ziemię, nie spuszczając cię z oczu ani na chwilę. Z trudem przełykam ślinę, gdy siadasz obok mnie tak, by nasze ramiona się nie stykały._

  
_Po pierwszej godzinie nieśmiało muskasz moją dłoń. Po kolejnej — przysuwasz się bliżej. Dokładnie trzy godziny i dwadzieścia dwie minuty później układasz sobie moją głowę na kolanach i powoli gładzisz skołtunione blond włosy._

  
_Nie przeszkadza mi to._

  
***

  
Mówiłeś, że jestem tchórzem.

  
I ten jeden raz nie kłamałeś.

  
***

  
_— Myślisz, że to prawda? Że miłość przetrwa wszystko, że jest najczystszym i najpiękniejszym uczuciem?_  
_— Miłość jest efemeryczna, Draco._  
_— To znaczy?_  
_— Zagrożona bliskim unicestwieniem**._

_Koniec_

Przypisy:  
* Zdanie pochodzi z "Quidditcha przez wieki"  
_**_ Fragment inspirowany dziełem Antoine'a de Saint-Exupery'ego "Mały Książę"

_XI - XII 2014_


End file.
